12 Days of Christmas
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: This is a Christmas special. So there's only 12 day left until Christmas, and each day will be different. There will be some songs included, so you better watch out!
1. Day 1

12 Days of Christmas

**A/N: Only 12 days left until Christmas is here…This story will include some Christmas songs so you better watch out for them. Each song will have a meaning to each character(s). Enjoy this story **** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.**

**

* * *

**

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, A Partridge in a Pear Tree._

_

* * *

_

Day 1

What should I do? What should I do? I gotta give something to Yusei. Why did I agree to participate in the gift exchange? I mean I never did really celebrate Christmas when I was with Sayer. It all started with Leo and Luna wanting to celebrate Christmas.

**Flashback**

"_Since we're almost out of school for the winter break, why not celebrate the holidays with you guys?" said Leo._

"_Yeah, I've always wanted to celebrate Christmas with my family and friends but you know our situation. Our parents are always on their business trip. So why not celebrate Christmas with friends," said Luna._

"_That's a great idea, guys. We'd love to! How about you two?" asked Yusei._

"_I'm in!" said Crow._

"_I'm not that kind of a Christmas person but if it's with you guys then I'm also in," said Jack._

"_What about you Akiza?"_

"_Huh."_

"_Do you want to celebrate Christmas with us?" asked Luna._

_Akiza didn't know how to celebrate Christmas but she also didn't want to disappoint the twins and everyone else. "Sure."_

"_Alright! Well how should we celebrate it?" asked Leo._

"_How about we exchange gifts to each other by writing our names on a piece of paper and then put it in a bag and we pick out the name," said Luna. "I've always wanted to exchange gifts other than Leo."_

"_Yeah…huh…Hey!"_

"_So enough with the talking and let's write our name on a piece of paper," said Crow._

_So, the gang wrote their names on a piece of paper and put it in a bag._

"_Okay, so who's first?" asked Yusei, holding the bag in his hand._

"_Me!" said Crow. He put his hand in the bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "I got…"_

"_Wait!" yelled Luna._

"_What?"_

"_You can't say who you got or it won't be a surprise."_

"_Umm…okay"_

"_Who's next?"_

"_I, Jack Atlas, will pick out a name." He put his hand in the bag and saw who he had to give a gift. He was not very happy._

"_Next."_

_Leo was next and pulled out a piece of paper. Luna did the same as her brother and was very happy that she got someone else other than her brother. Yusei picked out a name and he smiled. Akiza was the last to pick out a name. When she saw who she had to give, her heart skipped a beat. No way! She thought._

"_Okay, now that's over, it's time to shop!" said Luna._

_Immediately everyone left to the mall and shop. Akiza was left behind and she couldn't believe it._

**End of Flashback**

So Akiza was at the mall looking something that Yusei will like and will be able to use it every day. _Maybe some cologne, Nah…What is it that he likes to do...Well he does like to work on his Duel Runner._ She thought to herself. _Maybe a toolbox?_ She went to a warehouse and was looking at the tools. _This isn't going to be easy._ She walked out of the warehouse and went to an ice-cream shop and ordered a strawberry milkshake. She saw many people with bags in their hands. Man she wished that this Christmas shopping would be easier. _I want to give Yusei something so special but I can't think what he likes. I mean he's helped me so much and he practically saved my life._ She was thinking of Yusei almost every day. She saw him in her dream, yes she wasn't see him as a friend. She wanted him more than a friend. _What if I told him that I love him…but what if he rejects me…I know I should let him hear me out by singing…Now what song should I sing to him?_ She was thinking long and hard. Akiza saw Carly window shopping. _Maybe she can help me out._

"Hey Carly!"

Carly was busying Christmas shopping on her own. She didn't know that she would bump into Akiza. Akiza was still calling her name.

"Carly! Hey Carly!"

Carly turned around to see who was calling her. She saw Akiza running towards her. "Hey Akiza"

"I was calling you. Didn't you hear me?"

"No I was listening to music, since it only keeps me company. What brings you here?"

"I'm shopping for a Christmas present for Yusei, and I was wondering if you could help me."

"Well I don't know…I mean I barely know him."

"Okay, let's say if you wanted to give a present to Jack."

"Really?"

"Please pay attention…so as I was saying. Suppose you wanted to give Jack a present, what would you give him?"

"There are so many things I would give him, but I would like to let him know how much I really like him. Jack is thankful of me helping him out when he lost the duel to Yusei in the Fortune Cup. He said that with other people, they never know what he's actually feeling. When he stayed in my apartment for a while it took me a while for him to realize that he can start over again. Well actually I convinced him that he can start all over again."

"So you like Jack as a friend or something more?"

"Well…"

"Come on Carly you can tell me, you're my best friend."

"Oh, alright! Yes, I like…no I love Jack. I want to tell him but I'm afraid. I mean Mina and Stephanie are after Jack too. What if he chooses Mina or Stephanie and not me?"

"You won't know if you try."

"I think it over."

"Okay, gotta go. Before I go can you come to the party that the boys and the twins have planned? Please."

"Okay."

Carly and Akiza said goodbye and Akiza was still wandering around the mall and went to a music store. She was thinking about what she had talked with Carly. _She's right, if I don't tell him what I feel for him…oh I don't even want to know._ She wanted to know what song she can sing to him. _What is that?_ She went over and heard someone singing. When the singer was done singing, Akiza went up to her and asked her what she just sang.

"I sang 'All I want for Christmas is You' by Mariah Carey. It's beautiful song to sing. I remember when I sang this song to my boyfriend and he loved it. It's about a girl not wanting any presents and all she wants is the boy of her dreams. You should see the lyrics."

"Thank you. You just gave me the best idea."

Akiza left the music store and went home immediately. When she arrived home, she went up to her room and looked up the song on the computer. She found the song and read over the lyrics. _This is great. It's exactly what I want_.

* * *

**A/N: Day 2 will be posted shortly. I have writer's block for "Dare to Dream" and "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", but I'm still working on it. Kindly review.**


	2. Day 2

12 Days of Christmas

**A/N: Here's day 2. 11 more days to go. I know that the first chapter was short but I extended the story. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's nor Taylor Swift's "Last Christmas"**

**

* * *

**

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...2 Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

_

* * *

_

Day 2

Mina was working in the Sector Security along with Trudge. She was happy that soon she would be out off from work for the Christmas vacation. That meant that she could visit Jack. Her phone vibrated.

"Hello, Mina speaking."

"Hi, Mina. It's me Akiza. I was wondering if you can come to the party that the boys and the twins have planned. I already invited Carly to come, so if you come, then the party would be more fun."

"I don't know. You said Carly would also be there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason. Is Trudge also invited to the party?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier. See you at the party on Christmas Eve." Akiza hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Trudge.

"Oh, that was Akiza. She invited us to the party that the boys and the twins are going to make on Christmas Eve."

"Great. So are you going to the party?"

Mina was lost in her thoughts. She had no idea that the boys were planning a party and that the fact that Carly would also be there too. Luckily Akiza didn't say that Stephanie was also invited to the party. She wants to go the party but since Jack is going to be there, he probably would pay more attention to Carly since he saved her life. Mina has a crush on Jack ever since he arrived to New Domino City. Back then Jack was this cold-heart guy who only thought about himself. She wanted Jack for her own. It wasn't until Carly came along in his life. Carly became very important to Jack when she became a Dark Signer. She remembered when she tried to stop Jack from rescuing Carly. Apparently Jack didn't want to lose Carly. She didn't know that Jack was falling in love with Carly. This made her sad. Trudge wave his hand in front of Mina and she was back to reality.

"I said are you going to the party?"

"I would like to go but…"

"But what?"

"Carly is going to the party too."

Trudge knows that Mina and Carly has a crush on Jack. He has a crush on Mina but he knows that he can't compete with Jack. I mean come on, Jack; he's younger, good looking, and apparently has three girls crushing on him. _Jack's one lucky bastard_. He thought.

"You know you can think about it and then tell me if you're going. Okay. I'm going home. Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye" said Mina.

Trudge left and Mina was thinking about what he had just said. Mina had a feeling that Trudge liked her. See didn't see him that way. He saw him as a reliable friend. Mina remembered when he had saved her and Yusei from drowning. _The only reason he saved me because I was screaming for Jack to save me_.

She went home and threw herself on the couch. It was a long day. Mina was feeling confused. She likes Jack but the way Trudge had talked to her made her more confused. _You know you can think about it and then tell me if you're going_. She went to the kitchen and started to cook. She turned on the radio and Taylor Swift was being played on the radio.

_Last Christmas you have you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shied_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby_

_Do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

_Merry Christmas, I wrapped up and sent it_

_With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas you have you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas you have you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_A crowded room with friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul eyes_

_My god, I thought you where someone to rely on_

_Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A girl on a cover but you tore her apart_

_Maybe this year_

_Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special_

A tear started to form in the corner of Mina's eyes. Mina realized that she was crying. Was she crying for Jack? She wiped the tears from her face and continued to cook

_'Cause last Christmas you have you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas you have you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Someone special_. She thought. Could Trudge be that 'someone special'?

_And last Christmas_

_And this year_

_It won't be anything like, anything like_

Mina started to sing the last verse to the song:

"_Last Christmas you have you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special"_

Mina stopped cooking and went to get her phone. She started to dial the number and heard few rings until someone answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Trudge thank goodness you answer the phone. I decided to go to the party. Can you pick me up on the day of the party?" Mina said.

Trudge didn't expect her to call him but he was happy that she was going. "What changed your mind?"

"There are other people that I can make them happy. So are you coming with me to the party?"

"Sure Mina. Anything to make you happy." Finally Trudge is happy to know that Mina is going to the party. And Mina was willing to get to know Trudge.

"One more thing"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come over to my house and eat dinner with me?"

"Sure. I love to."

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter is better than the first. Day 3 will be posted tomorrow. Kindly review.**


	3. Day 3

12 Days of Christmas

**A/N: Here's Day 3. Thanks to the people who review the first chapter and enjoy this story. You'd probably know this by now, I ****definitely**** do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or any other songs that will appear in this story.**

**

* * *

**

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…3 French Hens, 2 Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

_

* * *

_

Day 3:

"School was so long I thought it would never end" said Leo.

"Well if you paid more attention in class, you wouldn't feel like it was long" retorted Luna.

"Luna! Leo!" shouted their friends. Both twins turned around and saw Dexter, Bob, Sly and Patty running towards them.

"What are you going to do for the holidays?" asked Dexter.

"We're having a party at Yusei's garage" said Leo

"That's so cool" said Bob.

"What about you guys?" asked Luna.

"I'm going to my aunt's house for the holidays. The last time I was there, it was no fun at all!" said Bob.

"Why?" asked Leo.

"Well, they do a lot of stupid things like singing for the neighbors, and they dressed us like Santa's little helpers"

"Why not come to our party?" said Luna. "The only thing we're doing is exchanging gifts and spending time with Yusei, Jack, Crow and Akiza since our parents aren't around."

"Dexter, Patty and Sly you guys are also invited to the party too"

"Great!" said Dexter and Patty.

"Thanks guys but I rather spend my holidays with my family" said Sly. He walked away from them and he suddenly was pulled back. "Hey"

"Please Sly. It wouldn't be fun at all if you didn't come. Maybe you can come for a while to the party and then go back to your family if you don't feel comfortable" Luna begged.

"Oh, okay. But I'll decide if the party is fun or not."

Luna, Leo and their friends started to walk to the twins' apartment. When they arrived, they dropped their bags and Leo went directly to the kitchen and yelled, "Luna what do we have to eat today."

"Can't you think of something else other than eating" she yelled back. "I'm going to order some food. Tell me what you want"

"Ok. I want half chicken with fired rice and some French fires please."

"How about you guys?"

"I want the same as Leo" said Bob.

"I want a cheeseburger with some French fires" said Dexter.

"I'll have a chicken sandwich" said Patty

"How about you Sly?" asked Luna

"I not hungry"

"Really are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive."

Luna knew that he was hungry and she decided to get him some food even though he said he wasn't hungry. She calls the restaurant and orders the food that her friends had ordered. While they're waiting for their food to arrive Leo, Dexter and Bob decided to play, while Sly went to see what his friends were playing. Luna and Patty were alone talking about school events.

"Hey did you hear about the talent show that the school is planning?" asked Patty.

"No why?"

"It's going to be a Christmas special. They want students and teachers to participate in it. Are you going to participate?"

"I don't know. I mean not that I don't have any talent but I would like to be part of it."

"Oh, okay, but what are you good at?"

"Well I'm good at cooking and cleaning the house and…"

"That's not the kind of talent I was thinking about. I was thinking about singing, dancing, playing an instrument."

"Oh, that kind of talent. Well you see I used to play the piano and sing but I'm better at playing the piano. You see singing is not my best talent."

"Can I hear you sing? Pretty please?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Luna breathes in deeply and sings. It was the most beautiful thing that Patty has ever heard. She sounded like the angels singing to the heavens. The boys heard someone singing and wonder who was singing like that. When Luna was done singing, the boys ran inside and asked who was singing.

"That was Luna singing."

"Really? I had no idea she can sing like that" said Dexter.

"Believe it" said Leo. "When we were younger Luna always thought she was a terrible singer but she's actually a very good singer."

"Wow, Luna! How come you never told us that you sing?" asked Bob.

"I never really wanted anyone to know that I can sing" she said.

"Maybe you should participate in the Christmas talent show and sing to the school" said Patty.

"I don't know"

"Please!" begged Leo, Dexter and Bob.

"I…" before she could even answer the question she heard the bell ring. "Saved by the bell". She ran to the door and paid the delivery guy for their food. They really wanted to know if she would participate in the talent show.

"Alright guys, the food's here."

"Time to chow down" said Leo as he was looking for his food. Sly came in and saw everyone eating. He was hungry. _Why did I say that I don't want any food? I'm hungry! But I can't let them know that_. He thought. I went by them and saw that delicious food. They look good to eat. Just as he's about to leave, his stomach growled. Everyone turned around and saw Sly turning red.

"Are you hungry?" asked Luna.

"NO! I'm going home!" he said. Just as he was about to grab his bag, he was stopped by Luna.

"Are you sure?" she was holding some French fires in his face. _Man that smells good…Wait I mustn't give in…hmmm…Screw it…_ Sly grabbed the French fries and ate it.

"Guess he was hungry after all" said Leo. They all started to laugh.

"Luna, you still didn't answer our question. Are you going to participate in the talent show?" asked her friends.

"Come on Luna, if you convinced me to eat then I'm going to convince you to sing" Sly said.

"Okay. I'm going to do it"

Her friends were happy to know that she was going to sing. After they have gone home, Luna was thinking what to sing at the talent show. _Maybe I should call Akiza. She's might be able to help me out_. Luna called Akiza.

"Hello, Akiza speaking"

"Akiza it's me Luna. I need your help."

"Sure, what do you need?"

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 3. I side track by watching Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's episode 139. I know that this story should focus on Akiza and Yusei but I did say that this story would also involve other characters. Day 4 and Day 5 will be posted tomorrow because on Friday I have Anthropology final at 4 pm. Kindly review!**


	4. Day 4

12 Days of Christmas

**A/N: Here's day 4. It's going to be tough writing this story due to my finals but I will do my best to continue on with story. Soon my finals will be over by Tuesday. Thanks to all who reviewed my story. On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…4 Colly birds, 3 French Hens, 2 Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

_

* * *

_

Day 4:

Crow and Jack went to the mall to buy their Christmas presents for their friends. They decided to split up and search on their own. Crow went to the girls clothing department and Jack went to the toy store. When Jack arrived to the toy store, there were children screaming and running around the store. _Well better get this over with_. Meanwhile, Crow didn't know what to buy Luna. He didn't know what she likes. _Man this is hard. If I had Leo, it would have been easier, since he's a boy…well then again she might need to change her style._ As he went in, many people gave him some weird looks. A salesperson named Sara approached him and asked if he needed any help.

"Well I'm looking for some clothes for a girl to give on Christmas" he said.

"You came to the right place. Now can you tell me how old is she?"

"She's 11 years old"

"What kind of style does she like? Does she have any favorite color?"

"I don't know what her style is but she frequently uses the color pink"

"That's a start"

Sara showed Crow many shirts, pants, and dress that were color pink. Little by little Sara began to pick out the clothes. Crow was holding the clothes as she piled on as many clothes as she could. It seems like the one who's shopping was Sara, not Crow. Crow wanted to know how much clothes Luna really needs.

"How much is this all going to cost?" asked Crow.

Sara pulled out a calculator and calculated the price. She showed him how much he was going to pay.

"What? I don't have that much money! I only wanted to buy one thing, not the whole store! Do you anything that's on my budget?"

"How much do you have on you?"

"Only 50 dollars"

"Well you could buy a dress or check out the clothes that are on clearance"

"Can you tell me where that is?"

"Over there" she pointed towards the entrance of the store. Crow saw many varieties of clothes that we're on sale. _This is great!_ Now the hard part was choosing which clothes will Luna like. He had picked out two types of dresses. One was a glitter light pink dress and it had a normal sized creamed color bow on the back and the other was a black dress that had a dark pink color ribbon tied around the middle of the dress. Just then, Jack came into the store and was looking for Crow.

"There you are? Are you done buying the present?" he asked.

"Nope! I can't decide which one she'll like" Crow showed Jack the two dresses and immediately picked the glitter dress.

"Trust me, she'll love it. I remember when me and Yusei took the twins here to eat and she saw that dress. She wanted to buy that dress but we didn't have the money to buy it and she forgot to bring her money with her. When we left she was sad that she didn't get to buy it and that someone else would buy it."

"Okay Jack. If you say so" Crow checked the dress if it was in Luna's size and surely it was. He went to pay the dress. Once they left the store Crow, he wanted to know why Jack was looking for him.

"Well I need help in choosing Leo's present. I have no idea what to get him. I already when to the toy store but I couldn't find anything that I like."

"The present is for Leo not yours!"

"I know that, but I was thinking if I was Leo, what would I like? But the toy store has nothing special."

"Come on Jack! There's has to be something that you can buy." Jack and Crow went back to the toy store and Jack couldn't stand the children screaming. They looked through the store and some children raced by them and Jack was getting annoyed.

"I swear that if they come back I'm going to kill them with my bare hands!"

"Chill Jack, they're just kids. Remember we were once kids too." Jack just grunted and they kept looking around the store. Crow showed Jack a bicycle but Jack thought it was unnecessary. He showed Jack an action figure and Jack wasn't too pleased. Just then Jack saw a game console. He saw some kids playing with the game console and how they were challenging each other.

"This is exactly what I want!"

"Don't you mean for Leo?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. How much does it cost?" Crow went to look for a salesperson for the price of the game console. Jack asked the kids if he could play along with them. When Crow came back he saw Jack playing with the children and literally beating them at their own game. One on the kids started to cry and the mother of the child came and asked what was going on.

"That mean man won me on the game. And he said that he was going to beat me up if I didn't stop crying." The woman looked at Jack.

"Aren't you old enough to play with a game console? And how dare you threaten my little boy!" She smacked Jack on the head with her bag. The woman and the child left and the child mocked Jack. He was about to go after him but Crow stopped him.

"Jack, just ignore him. The more you pay attention to him the more he'll do it. The salesperson said that the game console is about 150 dollars."

"Great but does that include with the game too?"

"Game included."

"Awesome! Let's buy!"

"Jack we're tight on budget"

"But this is for Leo. Please, I bet he'll want this game console too."

"Alright! But remember this is Leo's present not yours." Jack went to buy the game console with the game included. As they walked out of the store, Crow had forgotten to buy some shoes to match with the dress.

"Crap I forgot to buy some shoes for Luna" said Crow.

"I think I can help you out my good friend." Jack took Crow to the shoe store and picked out some ballet shoes to match along with the dress.

"Thank you Jack!"

"Well I do know how to style." As they walked out of the mall, they decided to give something for the twins as a thank you gift. They went to the pet store and they both agreed that since the twins live alone in the apartment, they should have a pet to keep them company.

"How about a dog?" asked Crow.

"Nope, that's too much work for them, how about a cat?"

"Nah…It's so girly plus cats spit out hairballs"

"You're right. How about a bird?" asked Jack.

"A bird?" asked Crow.

"Yeah, a bird can always keep them company and it's less work for them to take care of it"

"Great idea Jack!" Both Jack and Crow brought two small parakeets for the twins and Crow decided to keep the parakeets in his rooms and wait until the party.

* * *

**A/N: I had a hard time writing this chapter but I hope you like it. Chapter 5 is up. Kindly review.**


	5. Day 5

12 Days of Christmas

**A/N: Here's day 5. As you know the rest, I don't own the series or the song, "Girl of My Dreams" by the Jonas Brothers but I do own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…5 Golden Rings, 4 Colly birds, 3 French Hens, 2 Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

_

* * *

_

Day 5:

Yusei was looking at the jewelry store. He didn't know what to get her. He wanted to buy her something affordable, something that she will use every day. Before he arrived to the jewelry store, he had entered in women's clothing department store. The moment he had entered, every girl stared at him. One of the girls screamed and all of the girls started to chase after him. He ran out of the store and girls were after him. He ran immediately to the men's bathroom and waited until all the girls were gone. Once they were gone, he decided that maybe she didn't need new clothes. He was window shopping until he arrived to the jewelry store. There were many varieties of jewelry that he could buy her. One jewelry caught his eyes. It was a diamond heart shaped necklace. He went inside and asked how much it cost.

"It cost 100 dollars. And if you buy this necklace, you get a ring for an additional 50 dollars" said the salesperson. He pointed at the ruby heart shape ring. _Wow the ring looks beautiful as Akiza,_ he thought.

"I'll buy it" he said

"Excellent choice. Do you want me to engrave the ring with a message?"

"Yes please." The salesperson gave Yusei a piece of paper and wrote down his message for Akiza. When he was finish writing his message, the salesperson read what he had wrote.

"This must be some special girl. Is she your girlfriend?"

Yusei blushed. "No…not yet."

"I see"

While he waited for the ring to be engraved with his message he saw Jack and Crow eating. _What are they doing here?_ After he finished paying the necklace and the ring, Yusei put away the jewelry in his jacket and went to see Jack and Crow.

"What are you guys doing here? Did you buy the presents?"

"Yeah, we did that yesterday" said Jack.

"We're just here hanging out and eating" said Crow.

"What brings you here Yusei? Are you buying your _girlfriend_ her present?" laughed Crow.

"Akiza is _not_ my girlfriend! She's my friend and how do you know its Akiza I'm buying for?" he yelled.

"Who said Akiza is your girlfriend? But now that you admitted to us that she's your crush, what did you buy her?" asked Jack.

"That's none of your business"

"It must be something so cheesy or maybe something very naughty?" thought Crow out loud.

"You guys are so annoying. Why do you think I have a crush on her?"

"Well for starters, you saved her life and you also reunited her with her family and you also built her a Duel Runner with your own hands" said Crow.

"Didn't you and Jack help me re-modify her Duel Runner?"

"He has a point" said Jack. "Didn't Akiza save you from those thugs who tried to steal you?"

"Yes but she also risked her life too"

"I remember when we were looking for you and Jack said something so funny. He said that Akiza was in love with you and she went mad when he said that."

"She did?"

"Yup!"

Yusei had no idea that she really cared for him that much. _What else do I not know about you, Akiza,_ he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akiza, Carly, Leo and Luna were window shopping helping the twins getting a present for Jack and Crow. Luna and Akiza were behind Leo and Carly, talking about what song she should sing at the talent show at her school. Leo and Carly were discussing on what kind of present he should give to Jack.

"Well Luna I have a song for you to sing on the talent show."

"Really Akiza?"

"Yes, since you said it's a Christmas special, you should sing something about Christmas."

"Do you know any good Christmas songs?"

"Yeah, I actually brought the lyrics with me so you can see it for yourself." Akiza handed Luna the paper. Luna read the lyrics to herself and liked it very much.

"This is great Akiza. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you want me and the gang to see you singing?"

"Yes, that would mean the world to me and with you guys supporting me all the way there's no way I'll be afraid of singing."

"I'll let them know about the talent show"

"Thank you so much" Luna hugged Akiza. Luna put away the paper in her pocket.

"Come on you two we have to buy the presents for Jack and Crow" said Leo.

"Coming Leo" they both said.

* * *

Yusei, Jack and Crow wonder around the mall and saw someone singing so horribly on the karaoke machine. The three guys covered their ears. The crowded booed at the singer that he gave up on singing and left crying. Once he left the guys uncovered their ears.

"He sure can't sing" said Crow.

"Anyone else wants to sing on the karaoke machine? Come on and show your friends that you can sing. If no one volunteers to sing then I'll have to choose" the announcer said.

No one wanted to sing and they certainly didn't want to get picked on and so the majority of the people left leaving Jack, Crow and Yusei standing there.

"How about you three gentlemen standing over there?" He pointed at Jack, Crow and Yusei.

"No thanks" the three of them said.

"Come on I think I have a song for you three to sing"

"There's no way we're going to sing" argued Jack.

"Are you scared to sing?" the announcer challenge them.

"Who us? Scared? No way!" said Crow.

"Why don't you three sing together?"

"Alright then, we'll sing" said Jack.

"JACK!" yelled Crow and Yusei.

"What? I wasn't going to let anyone tell us that we're bunch of cowards. Plus we're singing together."

"Do you have any idea how much I want to strangle you Jack?" said Crow.

"No and I don't care. Let's just get this over with and go home"

Akiza, Carly, Leo and Luna were still window shopping when they heard someone announcing that three boys are going to sing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have three gentlemen that are going to sing for us. Give it up to Jack, Crow and Yusei as they are going to sing 'Girl of My Dreams' by the Jonas Brothers."

The audience applauded. This took Carly, Akiza and the twins by surprise. They didn't know that they were here. The four of them approached the crowd and saw them standing there, nervous. The guys saw the twins, Carly and Akiza standing in the crowd. If they were nervous before, now they were freaking out.

"What are they doing here?" hissed Crow as he pointed towards their friends. The music began to play and they started to sing:

Jack:

_This Christmas time there's just one thing I want_

_It tops it all, it's better than eggnog_

_It's cold outside; my boots are full of snow_

_I'm just hoping for some mistletoe_

_Ohhhh_

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,_

_You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me_

_You can take these boxes tied up with string_

_'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams_

Crow:_ Yeah_

Jack:_ Woo_

Yusei:_ Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho_

_Yeah_

Yusei:

_Lights are goin' up its Christmas time,_

_But I just want that girl to be mine,_

_My stocking's so full but I'm not satisfied,_

_No, no, no, noooo,_

_But I'll just wait until she's by my side,_

_Yeah_

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,_

_You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me_

_You can take these boxes tied up with string_

_'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams_

_Falalalala, lalalala_

The girls were impressed. Who knew that they can sing that good?

_Faaaa la la laaa_

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,_

_You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me_

_I would give it all, just to let you see,_

_That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams_

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,_

_You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me_

_I would give it all, just to let you see,_

_That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams_

The audience applauded as the three of them walked away from the karaoke machine and walked towards their friends.

"So what do you guys think of our singing?" asked Jack.

"Great!" squealed Carly.

"You guys were awesome!" said Leo.

"I agree with Leo" said Luna.

"What about you Akiza?"

"That was good. Can you three sing that the chorus of the song you were singing?" she asked.

"Why not let your boyfriend sing you that chorus for you?" said Crow as he pointed towards Yusei.

Akiza blushed. "He's not my boyfriend! And we're just good friends." She was still blushing and she saw Yusei approaching her and he also was blushing.

"Just ignore him and I'll gladly sing that chorus for you."

He breathes in and started to sing the chorus:

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,_

_You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me_

_You can take these boxes tied up with string_

_'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams_

Akiza was amazed that he can sing. They both looked into each other's eyes and they forgot that their friends were standing there. They both leaned in close that they almost kissed but they were interrupted by Jack.

"Hello, we're still here you know"

Yusei and Akiza realized how close they were that they blushed. They both stepped back.

"Sorry. But I gotta go home and help Luna prepare for the talent show. You guys are invited to see her sing. Are you going?" asked Akiza.

"Yeah" said Crow

"Sure. We'll be there for you Luna" said Jack

"And we'll support you all the way" said Yusei.

"Thanks you guys."

After they said goodbye, Jack and Crow couldn't stop bothering Yusei. He ignored his two friends and he was lost in his own thoughts. _I can't believe I was close enough into kissing her. Maybe she does feel the same way as I do._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: This was definitely long. Day 6 and Day 7 will be posted on Monday. Like I said before, tomorrow I have a final, so I won't be able to write. Kindly review.**


	6. Day 6

12 Days of Christmas

**A/N: Okay, I'm back. Are you ready for this chapter and the next, because I know I am! Tomorrow is my last final exam that I have to take and then I have a one month of vacation. Which is good and I'll have plenty of time to write my other two stories. Thanks who all reviewed the last two chapters. On with the story! You also remembered that I do not own the series but I do own the plot line.**

**

* * *

**

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…6 Geese-a-Laying, 5 Golden Rings, 4 Colly birds, 3 French Hens, 2 Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

_

* * *

_

Day 6:

Carly wanted to do something fun with Jack. _Today I have a feeling that it's going to be a great day,_ Carly thought. She got up from her bed and went to the bathroom and takes a shower. After she was done, she got herself dressed up in her usual clothing and made herself breakfast. She made herself an egg omelet with bacon, toast bread with orange juice to drink. She was thinking all the possibilities she could do with Jack. The first thing she thought is that they could go to the amusement park like the last time. Except when she took him for the first time, he wasn't having fun at all. Another idea came; _maybe we can go a walk in the park and have a little picnic, yes, that's it!_ She went to get her phone and calls Jack.

"Hello"

"Hey, Jack. It's me Carly"

"Hey Carly, haven't heard you for a while. How have you've been?"

"I'm doing good, umm…I was wondering of you would like to walk with me to the park and have a picnic with me…that is if you have nothing to do…"

"Well…sure. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yes, please. So at noon you can pick me up?"

"Okay at noon, later Carly"

"Bye"

Carly was happy. She was going out with Jack, although this was not a date, Carly consider this as her first…well second date. _Wonder if Jack ever considered this as a date_, she thought. She was making some ham and tuna sandwich, along with some fruit salad. She went to her refrigerator to get some cold water bottles and two cans of sodas. She went to her room and found a nice clean bed sheet, so she and Jack can lie on the grass. Finally, Carly went looking for a basket in her closet when the door bell rang. She immediately ran to get the door. When she opened, she saw Jack standing there.

"Hey, so are you ready?"

"Well almost, I'm looking for the basket to put in the food and drinks and the sheet…"

"You mean this one?" Jack pulled out the basket from the closet.

"Yes, where was it Jack?"

"On the top"

Carly blushed. She completely forgot that she put it up there so the basket wouldn't get crushed. Jack handed her the basket and she went back to the kitchen and started to put away all the food and drinks. She placed the bed sheet on top of the food. She was ready to go out but then she forgot her keys.

"Looking for these?" Jack was holding Carly's keys in his hands. "We're not in a rush you know. We have all day" He handed Carly the keys and she locked the door. When they walked out of her apartment, she noticed that Jack didn't bring his Duel Runner.

"I forgot. I decided not to bring my Duel Runner, so we're going walking, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure no problem"

Jack grabbed the basket from Carly's hand and they started to walk to the park. The walk to the park was very silence. Neither of them talked. Carly wanted to say something but she rather wait until they got to the park. When they arrived to the park, they were looking for a spot for their picnic. Carly found the perfect spot. She pulled Jack towards the lake. She took out the bed sheet and placed it on the grass. Yes, this is the perfect spot. That way they could see the sunset and see the geese swimming in the lake. Both Jack and Carly sat on the ground. She took out the food and drinks that she brought along.

"So what do you want to talk about Carly?" asked Jack.

Carly forgot what she was going to tell Jack and she started to say something random. The first thing she thought was the Christmas party that they were going to have soon. "I was thinking of the Christmas party that you guys are going to do"

"So, who told you?"

"Akiza did. She invited me to come"

Jack didn't know that she was going to be there and he also had no idea that Akiza had also invited Mina and Trudge too. Jack was thinking so deeply that Carly thought she wasn't supposed to say that she was going to go. She was about to apologize when Jack stopped her from talking.

"That's great. I hope to see you there. Is that you wanted to say to me?"

"No…I…I wanted to…"

Jack looked into Carly's eyes through her thick glasses. Although he couldn't see her eyes, he felt that she wanted to say something important. He moved closer to Carly and his hands moved up to her glasses. He took Carly's glasses off and saw the beautiful girl behind those thick glasses. She had the most beautiful eyes. Aquamarine met violet eyes. Carly had no idea what Jack was doing but she felt both good and uncomfortable.

"Did anyone tell you that you have the most beautiful eye color?" asked Jack.

"No"

"Well, I'm the first to tell you this. You have the most beautiful eye color. Why don't you wear contact lenses?"

"Well…I…I don't have enough money to buy it"

"Then, I'll buy it for you" Jack leaned in more closely to Carly and he was almost about to kiss her. Carly realized what he was going to do; she grabbed a ham sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth. Jack was a bit confused. She quickly put on her glasses and looked away from him and blushed. He took a bit of the sandwich and ate the rest of the sandwich. Carly had ruined this beautiful, blissful moment, but she also wanted to kiss Jack too, but not this way. _I really want him but I'm not ready, what if he doesn't like me back_. Carly grabbed a tuna sandwich and ate along with Jack. She handed Jack a water bottle and he drank it. After they were done eating their sandwich, she took out the fruit salad and two forks. The fruit salad looked good to eat. Jack grabbed his fork and picked out a strawberry and ate it. The way he ate the strawberry made Carly wonder if his kisses would taste like strawberry. She snapped out of her fantasy and ate the fruit salad along with Jack. She picked out a grape and ate it. Jack wanted to try something with Carly. He picked out another strawberry and instead of him eating it he gave it to Carly.

"Here Carly, let me feed you this strawberry" Carly didn't know what to do but eat Jack's strawberry. He placed the strawberry on top of her lips and she slowly took a bite of the strawberry. Jack didn't want to miss the opportunity and leaned in close and Carly knew what he was going to do. His lips smashed between the end of her lips and her cheek. She had moved her head but she did get to get kissed by Jack. Again he missed his chance. You see, Jack also had a secret. He was falling in love with her. At first, he didn't know what he was feeling towards Carly. Carly made him realize that he can start over again and he also had rescued Carly from the darkness. Little by little he was falling for her. He wanted Carly to know about his feelings but he couldn't tell her. He wanted to show her.

Carly, on the other hand, wanted to tell Jack that she was in love with him, but she was afraid that he might reject her and pick Mina or Stephanie. _Let's face it; I'm no match between Mina and Stephanie. They got the looks and I don't_. Carly's eyes began to water and she excused herself. She told Jack that she was going to the bathroom. As she walked away from him, Jack noticed tears coming from Carly's eyes. _Now I've done it. Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ thought Jack. When she arrived to the bathroom she started to cry. _Why is it hard for me to tell him what I feel? I'm falling for him aren't I?_ She quietly sobbed. When she was done crying, she went to wash her face. Carly removed her glasses and her eyes looked terrible from all the crying she did. She heard someone else entering the bathroom and quickly dried her face. The person who came in was none other than Misty. Misty saw Carly and she noticed that she wasn't her cheery self. She approached Carly and saw her eyes were red.

"What's wrong Carly? Why are you crying?" asked Misty

"I'm not crying" Carly put on her glasses and faked a smile. "See, I'm okay"

"No you're not; your eyes and your voice say something else. Now can you tell me why you are sad?"

Carly didn't feel like telling Misty that she has a crush on Jack but told her anyways. "I'm in love with Jack, but I can't tell him because I'm afraid he's not going to like me back." Carly began to cry again and this time Misty was there to comfort her. Misty hugged Carly.

"It's okay Carly. Vent out all your pain" Carly cried for two minutes and when she was tired from crying, she looked worst than before. Misty helped Carly clean her face and they started to talk about Jack.

"So, tell me about Jack. What is it that made you attracted to him?"

"Well at first it was his looks, and I mean come on he's _very_ handsome. But then I realized that he's like all other human beings in the world. Someone with feelings and I learned that the hard way. When I first took him in my apartment, I thought I was the luckiest girl to have him in my apartment but back then, he was cold and didn't want people to like him because he was '_The_ _Jack_ _Atlas'_ or for his good looks. The last day that he spent with me, I made him realize that he can start over again. He thanked me for helping him out. I may not remember when I was a Dark Signer, but Jack said that he saved me from myself and from the darkness. He also said he cares for me. I don't know if I should believe in him. I'm not the only one who likes, no, _loves_ Jack. There's Mina and Stephanie. Mina knows Jack better than I do and Stephanie well I don't know what she feels towards Jack; it's either puppy love or some kind of crazy obsession."

"Carly, it's okay to love him. You just said that he thank you for helping him out and that he saved you. Isn't that enough for you? Just think about it, you saved him and he saved you. Did Jack do something that made you feel uncomfortable?"

"Well…he did try to kiss me…twice" Carly blushed.

"That's a sign. He trying to let you know that he feels something for you. Carly, do you know the expression, 'If you love him, let him go'. Well, I don't want you to let him go. Take a chance, take a risk. You never know."

"Thanks Misty"

"You're welcome Carly"

"Anyways, what are you doing back here in New Domino?"

"I came here to see my friends like you and Akiza. I'm here to spend my holidays with you guys. Now that I found you what are you doing here?"

"On a picnic with Jack…but as you saw…"

"Oh yeah. Okay, Carly I gotta go home and remember, take a chance, take a risk."

After they had said goodbye, Carly went back to the lake where Jack was waiting for her. Jack was mad at himself for causing pain on Carly. He didn't want to hurt her. When she arrived she saw him arguing with himself. Jack didn't know that she came back. She tapped on Jack's shoulder. He turned around and saw Carly standing there, smiling. _Why is she smiling?_

"Jack, can we see each met again at 6 pm?"

He didn't expect Carly to yell at him or hit him. She was smiling at him. He was confused but he agreed to see her at 6 pm.

* * *

6 pm…

Carly got ready for Jack to arrive. She was going to take Misty's advice, _'Take a risk, take a chance.'_ She was wearing a white thermal t-shirt with a black pouf skirt with black tights and a black some flat shoes. Around her waist there's a pink skinny belt. She was debating with herself if she wanted to wear her black fedora. The door bell rang and she checked herself on the mirror. She took one last look on the mirror and was amazed. She hurried to open the door and saw Jack standing there and in his hands he was holding some pink roses. When Jack saw Carly, he was left speechless. _She looks more than great, she looks amazing!_ He also noticed that Carly wasn't wearing her glasses. Jack handed Carly the pink roses and pulled out one and placed it near her hair.

"Let's go" Carly said.

"Where to?" asked Jack

"To the lake"

Jack didn't complain and took Carly to the lake on the park. He decided that this time he'd take her on his Duel Runner. He handed Carly an extra helmet and she put it on. She was riding behind Jack. As he drove off, she wrapped her arms around his waist. He felt so warm against her body. When they arrived to the lake she got off from the Duel Runner and she almost tripped but Jack grabbed her from her waist. They were inches away from kissing and Carly suddenly blushed like crazy. She walked towards the lake and saw the sun setting.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you are Carly" said Jack.

"Thank you Jack"

"So…I wanted to tell you that…I'm sorry for hurting you earlier ago."

"What are you talking about Jack?"

"I know what happened. I know that you were crying and I didn't mean to hurt you. Can you forgive Carly?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jack but I forgive you. You didn't hurt me. I was afraid"

"Afraid of what Carly?" Jack approached towards Carly. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Her heart was beating like crazy. _I gotta tell him_.

"I was afraid that you didn't like me"

"Of course I like you. But I want to tell you something first"

"What is it Jack?"

Jack turned Carly around and so they were facing each other. "I always wanted to tell you how much I really like…no love you so much from the bottom of my heart"

Carly was shocked to hear his confession. _He loves me_. Many emotions were clashing inside of her. She wanted to shout out her love for him.

"Jack, I also want to tell you that I'm in lo-…" she was cut off by Jack kissing her. This caught her off guard and soon she was kissing him back. The kiss lasted for 2 minutes. They broke off the kiss and they started to breathe.

"Jack I love you too"

Jack was happy to know that she loves him back. He stole another kiss from her and this kiss was more passionate that he carried her up. After they finished kissing, he gently put her down and they enjoyed the sunset. They noticed a small goose following its mother and the other small geese. This small goose was different from the other goose. Jack was quick enough to pick up the baby goose and held it towards Carly. Carly looked at the goose and smiled. She took the goose from Jack and held it close to her. _This baby goose might look different from the others but when it grows up it will be a beautiful goose._ She put the baby goose down and it ran after its mother. They both laughed. Yes, Carly was like the ugly duckling and she changed into this sophisticated lady.

"Carly, I love the way you're looking tonight. And like I said before, you have the most beautiful eyes."

"Thanks Jack"

They kissed one more time and this time Jack had one more thing to say. "Carly would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Jack. Yes!" She kissed him on the mouth again and this time, they were so caught up that they heard someone howling like a wolf. They stopped kissing and saw Crow hiding behind a bush.

"Way to go Jack!" shouted Crow. Jack was mad that Crow had ruined their moment.

"Do you mind if I beat him up, my love?"

"Not at all" she smiled and gave him one last kiss.

Jack ran towards Crow and Crow saw him coming that he started to run away for his dear life. Carly laughed and she looked at the sky and whispered:

_Que me falta el agua _

_(I can live without water)_

_Que me falta el viento_

_(I can live without the air)_

_Que me falte todo pero lo que aun no tengo_

_(I can live without everything that I have but, I still don't have it)_

_Pero nunca tú, no me faltes tú_

_(But I can never live without you)_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: This is my best work and I hope you all like this one because I did. Day 7 is already up. The last part that I put is from a song from Mariana Seoane's "Que No Me Faltes Tú". Although you might be thinking the word **_**'faltes'**_** or **_**'falta'**_** means 'missing' I decided to translate it my way. Anyways, kindly review!**


	7. Day 7

12 Days of Christmas

**A/N: Here's Day 7. I don't own the series but I do own the plot line. Can you guess what song Luna's going to sing in this story? Enjoy reading!**

**

* * *

**

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…7 Swans-a-Swimming, 6 Geese-a-Laying, 5 Golden Rings, 4 Colly birds, 3 French Hens, 2 Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

_

* * *

_

Day 7:

Carly was happy to be Jack's girlfriend. Carly told Akiza about what happened yesterday. From going to the park and meeting up with Misty in the bathroom and how Crow had ruin their moment.

"Had to be Crow" said Akiza.

"I know. Jack was mad that he went after him, but he eventually caught up to him and started to beat him up. If it wasn't for Yusei, Crow would be at the hospital right now"

They both laughed. Akiza was impressed that Carly had changed her look. She looked like a model from a magazine.

"So what is Misty doing back here?" asked Akiza

"She's here to visit us and enjoy the holidays with us. She called me earlier saying that she wants to met us at the mall. Before we leave, what are you going to give to Yusei?"

"It's a secret! Plus, if I told you, you might tell this to Jack and Jack will tell on Yusei, and then it will be no longer a surprise"

"Alright, I won't pressure you. Now come on we have to go"

Carly and Akiza walked their way to the mall. When they arrived they saw Misty waiting for them to arrive. Akiza hasn't seen Misty since the whole 'Dark Signer' incident. She was happy to see her again.

"Now that you two are here, why not go on a shopping spree"

The two ladies nodded and followed Misty inside the mall. They went in a store that sold many types of dresses from prom dress, party dress, to wedding dress. Akiza, Carly and Misty decided to look at the party dress. There were many varieties of dress to choose from. Akiza saw this pretty red dress that had a medium size black bow on the front of the dress, Carly found a black and white strapless dress and Misty found a cream color floaty dress that it reminds her one of Marilyn Monroe's dress. The dress that Misty chose was pretty indeed. The three of them decided to try it on. The first one to try it on a dress was Carly. When came out of the dress room she looked very amazing, Misty was next to try out her dress. When Misty came out, she twirled in her dress and she started to lift up the dress as if the air was blowing her dress up. Carly and Akiza laughed and finally Akiza was the last one to try out. When she came out of the dressing room, Akiza looks beautiful. The dress hugs her body nicely.

"I think we might need an extra dress" said Misty.

The other two agreed and searched for one more dress. Carly found a sparkly sequin dress, Misty found pink with black lacing dress and Akiza found a black one shoulder lace dress. Again they went in the dressing room and the three of them looked amazing. Misty paid for the six dresses. She told the other two that they shouldn't worry about her spend money on them.

They went in another store and they were shopping like there was no tomorrow. After a long day of shopping the three of them decided to go to Akiza's house and look over what they have bought. Outside her house, Luna and Leo were waiting for Akiza.

"There you are" said Leo. "We've been waiting for hours!"

"Leo, stop exaggerating. We got here over 10 minutes ago" said Luna.

"Well now that I'm here, what is it that you want to talk about?" she asked the twins.

"Luna's here to practice her singing on the talent show, remember Akiza?" said Leo.

"Oh, that's right! I'm so sorry Luna, but you can come in and we'll start practicing"

Misty, Carly, Leo and Luna followed Akiza in her house. Akiza told Misty and Carly that they can place the shopping bags in her room, while she took Leo and Luna in a music room where the piano was. Luna didn't know that Akiza owns a piano. She took out the paper that has the lyrics to the song she was going to sing on the talent show. Akiza sat on the stood and looked at Luna.

"So are you ready?"

"I think so"

"Remember this is a practice session, so even if you mess up, we can start over again"

Luna nodded and Akiza started to play the notes to the song that Luna is going to sing.

_(La da di da)_

_Mood is right, the spirits up_

_We're here tonight and that's enough_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_The party's on, the feeling is here_

_That only comes, this time of year_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_The choir of children sings their song_

_They've practiced all year long_

The moment Luna try to hit the high note on 'long', she felt her mouth dry that she stopped singing. Akiza noticed this and she stopped playing the piano.

"Are you alright Luna?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I need a glass of water"

Akiza went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for Luna. When she came back to the room, she saw Carly and Misty helping Luna on how to not to be scared when she's singing on stage. Misty was doing most of the talking.

"When you feel nervous, try not to look at the audience. Just pretend that you're singing to a friend or to a cute puppy. That always helps me when I'm in front of a large audience."

Luna saw that Akiza was back with her glass of water. Akiza handed Luna the glass and she drank it. When she was done Luna wanted to practice the song. Luna has been practicing for two hours. It was time for Leo and Luna to go home but before they left, the twins had something to say to Akiza.

"We were thinking that the party should be held at our house. Yusei's garage is too small" said Luna.

"You're right, maybe the party should be held at your house. I'll call Yusei and the rest of the people I invited to the party" said Akiza.

"Who did you invited Akiza?" asked Leo.

"Carly, Misty, Mina and Trudge"

"This is going to be the best Christmas party ever!" exclaimed Leo. "Me and Luna invited our friends from school, too, so might as well tell them that the party is at our house"

"Well we better go home, bye Akiza, Carly and Misty. Thanks for helping me"

"Bye Leo"

"Bye Luna"

As the twins left, Carly and Misty headed up to Akiza's room and sort out the clothes that they have bought.

"Thanks for inviting me to the party Akiza" said Misty.

"You're welcome. What are friends for?"

The three of them sort the clothes for the party. Akiza couldn't decide what to wear on the party.

"Looks like someone is trying to impress Yusei" sang Carly.

"Quiet down, Carly. I'm not trying to impress him. I just want to look presentable to the party"

"Sure, that's what she said. But that's not what happened two days ago"

"What happened two days ago?" asked Misty.

"We found Jack, Crow and Yusei singing on the karaoke machine and Akiza asked them to sing the chorus of the song that they sang, that Yusei sang it to her. They both got lost in their own world that they almost kissed. But they were interrupted by my boyfriend"

"Wow, sounds like someone is in love" said Misty.

"Okay. Enough already" exclaimed Akiza.

"So, you don't like Yusei?" asked Misty.

"I do but I don't know how to approach him. He's every girl dream." Akiza was thinking about Yusei's smile. Every time he smiled at her it melts her heart. She wants Yusei to know how much she loves him.

"Okay, I'll admitted to you two only, but the truth is that I love him with all my heart" said Akiza

"Aw! That's so sweet!" said Carly.

"Look Akiza, I'm going to tell you the same thing as I told Carly. Take a chance, take a risk. You'll never know if he likes you back. I mean think about it, you and Yusei almost kissed. This shows that he feels the same way as you're feeling towards him."

Akiza was thinking long and hard about what Misty just said. She remembered when Yusei took her to the skating rink and taught her how to skate backwards. She felt it as her first date with him but the question is how much did he view it?

"You're right Misty. I gotta let him know or we'll just stay as friends"

"So are you doing anything special for him?" asked Misty

"Yeah but I rather not tell"

"We'll you better do it fast"

"Oh don't worry, I'm on it"

* * *

**A/N: I felt like this chapter was a bit crappy but I'll let you decide. Day 8 and Day 9 will be posted tomorrow. Kindly review!**


	8. Day 8

12 Days of Christmas

**A/N: Here's Day 8. Only four chapters are left. Finals are finally over. Thanks for those who reviewed the last two chapters. I don't own the series but I own the plot line.**

**

* * *

**

_On the eight day of Christmas my true love gave to me…8 Maids-a-Milking, 7 Swans-a-Swimming, 6 Geese-a-Laying, 5 Golden Rings, 4 Colly birds, 3 French Hens, 2 Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

_

* * *

_

Day 8:

Akiza decided to visit Yusei and tell him that the party shall take place in the twins' apartment instead of his garage. When she arrived there, she only found Crow.

"Where's Yusei?" she asked.

"Yusei left this morning to see Martha and the kids" he responded.

Akiza left got on her Duel Runner and she was heading towards Satellite. When she arrived to Martha's she saw Yusei playing with the kids. Yusei saw Akiza approaching them.

"Hey Akiza, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I'm here to tell you that the party should be held over at the twins' apartment. Leo and Luna came over to my house yesterday and decided that the party should be held at their apartment because your garage is too small. Is that okay with you?"

"Well…I'll have to tell Jack and Crow then"

"Okay then…Yusei, I hope you don't mind but I invited Carly, Mina, Trudge and Misty to the party"

"That's okay Akiza. I was planning to invite Martha and the kids to the party too"

"Does Martha know?"

"Nope. That's why I'm here"

"So where is she?"

"The kids told me that she went grocery shopping and I decided to wait for her to come"

"Can I keep you company?"

"Yeah"

Akiza sat next to Yusei and she watched Yusei and the kids playing. A girl approached Akiza and asked:

"Are you Yusei's girlfriend?" she asked so innocently.

Akiza blushed pink. "No, I'm not"

"Aw! You're so pretty. I wish I were you. If I were you for a day I would want Yusei to be my boyfriend"

"Thanks! That's so sweet of you"

"So what you and Yusei were talking about is true? Are you and your friends going to have a Christmas party?"

"Yeah"

"I've always wanted to celebrate Christmas, but here in Satellite we never celebrate it. We don't have any Christmas things to celebrate it. How's it like to celebrate Christmas?"

Akiza thought she had it rough celebrating Christmas. She didn't know what to say to the little girl. She was trying to remember the last time she celebrated Christmas with her parents.

**Flashback…**

_Five year old Akiza was happy that class was over and she would get to spend the holidays with her parents. Her father was also was taking a break from his work. Akiza spend weeks talking to her father saying that she wanted to go to the theater and see the Nutcracker. When he came back from work, the first thing that they did was to go and see the Nutcracker. Akiza was fascinated. The way that they girl and the Nutcracker dance on stage was beautiful and graceful. Ever step that they took, Akiza imagined that she was dancing with him. When the show was over, Akiza waltz out of the theater and began to dance like them. Her parents saw that she was happy that they decided to buy her a Nutcracker and some ballet slipper. When they got home, Akiza ran to her room and changed her clothes. She put on the ballet slipper and waltzed out of her room. Akiza asked her father to play the Waltz of the Flower on the piano. He played the Waltz of the Flower and Akiza danced like there was no tomorrow. When she was done, her parents tucked her in bed and told her a story about Santa Claus. She heard that he only comes on Christmas night giving gifts to good little children._

**End of Flashback…**

Akiza was brought back to reality and saw Yusei's hand waving back and forth. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Akiza got up and started to walk away.

Yusei knows that she wasn't feeling okay and he told the kids that he would be back. Yusei went after Akiza and eventually caught up to her.

"Akiza, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. I'm okay…"

"No you're not. Please tell me what's wrong? I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice." He looked at her.

"I don't know, I mean…I don't know what to say to the little girl. She asked me what's it like to celebrate Christmas and I don't know how to answer her. I never really celebrated Christmas" she said. She looked away.

Yusei now understands her. He realized that she never celebrated Christmas when she was in the Arcadia Movement. _Maybe she did celebrate Christmas with her parents when she was little._ He hugged her and she embraced him. Akiza did know what to do, but she felt comfortable in his arms. Then they heard someone clear their throat.

"Am I interrupting something?"

They quickly let go and saw Martha standing there with the grocery bags in her hands. "Well, aren't you going to help me or say hello Yusei" said Martha.

Yusei greeted her and took the bags from her hands.

"What brings you two here?"

"I'm here to invite you and the kids to a party that both Leo and Luna are going to do on Christmas Eve. And Akiza was telling me that the party is going to be held at the twins' apartment, since my garage is too small."

"We would like to go Yusei. Thanks Yusei"

The kids saw Martha and hugged her. One by one they asked if they were invited to the party. She nodded at them and they ran towards Yusei and hugged him. Akiza laughed because Yusei was being mobbed by kids who were trying to hug him. They heard two Duel Runners and saw Jack and Crow approaching them. They turned off their Duel Runner and greeted the kids and Martha. Jack was wondering what Akiza was doing here.

"Jack, Crow, Akiza just told me that the twins wanted the party to be held at their apartment. What do you guys think?"

"I don't know. I've never been at their place. Is it big?" asked Crow.

"Yeah, it is. They live in the Tops of New Domino" said Yusei.

"Wow!"

"Then the party should be held at their apartment" said Jack.

"Well now that you know, it is best that I get going" said Akiza.

"Where are you going Akiza?" asked Martha.

"I'm going home. I promised Luna that I'd be home to help her practice her singing for the talent show"

"Why not bring Luna and Leo here. I'm going to need help."

"With what?"

"I need some helping hands for something special."

"Maybe after Luna's done practicing for the talent show"

"Okay, then. Then I'll see you soon."

Akiza got on her Duel Runner and drive home. When she got home, she was glad that the twins didn't arrive yet. When she got home she went to the music room where the piano is and decided to practice her song for Yusei. The door bell rang and she went to answer it. She saw Leo and Luna standing there.

"Hi Akiza" greeted the twins.

"Did you tell Yusei and the rest about the party?" asked Luna.

"Yeah I did. I had to go to Satellite because he wanted to invite Martha and the kids to the party."

"Good."

"So, after we're done practicing, we should go to Martha's because she said she needs our help with something special" said Akiza.

"Okay then. Let's practice" said Luna.

* * *

A few hours later…

Luna was getting better with her singing and now they were waiting for Yusei to arrive. Akiza didn't have enough space to take the twins in her Duel Runner, so she called Yusei to help her out. Yusei arrived 5 minutes late and apologized for arriving late.

"Martha said that we need to go grocery shopping. Apparently she thought that she had brought enough chocolate drink for everyone but she needs more"

"Did you say chocolate?" asked Leo

"Yeah, Martha is making hot chocolate for every kid but they want more"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get chocolate!" yelled Leo.

Leo was riding along with Yusei while Luna was riding along with Akiza. They arrived to the supermarket and Leo rushed in to get the chocolate drink. He was back in a flash and he handed Yusei the chocolate drink.

"We need more and this is not the kind of chocolate Martha doesn't want to buy."

"Why?"

"It's high on sugar. We need low-sugar chocolate drink"

"Let me handle this" said Akiza. "I know the perfect place where they sell yummy, low-sugar chocolate drink. Follow me"

They walked out of the supermarket and Akiza took them to a chocolate store. When they arrived, Leo felt like he just arrived to a chocolate kingdom. Akiza asked the employee if they sold any low-sugar chocolate drink.

"This is a milk chocolate that is both good in calcium and low-sugar. Plus it is yummy"

"We'll take!"

They bought the chocolate drink and drove their way to Martha's. When they arrived, many of the kids asked them what took them so long. They were about to answer them when Martha arrived and told them to go and play. Yusei handed Martha the chocolate drink.

"You guys may want to help me make this chocolate; there are so many children to give"

"Okay"

Yusei, Akiza, Luna and Leo put on an apron and help make chocolate drink for the kids. It took them more than 30 minutes to prepare it. They poured the chocolate drink into 25 cups. The children smelled the chocolate from outside and they all ran inside and waited patiently for their drinks. Leo and Luna were the first to give the chocolate drink to the kids, followed by Yusei and Akiza. The four of them walked back and forth giving each child their drinks. After they were done drinking they helped cleaned up. Yusei and Akiza washed the cups while Leo and Luna dried the cups. After they were done, they sat down and rested.

"Wow! I so tired" said Leo.

"Me too" said Luna.

Martha came in and gave the four of them their chocolate drink. They drank their drink slowly and savored every last drop. Yusei was finished with his drink and there was chocolate above his lips. Akiza noticed this and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Akiza approached towards him and cleaned the chocolate from his lips. He saw how close Akiza to him that he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Akiza didn't expect him to do that. She blushed so much that Martha came in and asked what was wrong.

"I…gotta go…home" stuttered Akiza.

"So do we" said the twins.

"Alright then, let's go home."

Akiza and Yusei took the twins home and then Yusei made sure that Akiza made it home safe and sound. When she reached home Akiza wanted to thank Yusei in a very special way. She turned around to make sure that no one was looking and grabbed Yusei from his jacket and kissed him lightly on his lips. Now Yusei was blushing. She headed inside her house and left a dumbstruck Yusei standing there. _So she does feel the same way as I do._ He smiled and he headed back home.

* * *

**A/N: I feel that this chapter was a bit crappy but you'll decide. I'm really tried. So chapter 9 will be posted up tomorrow instead of today. Kindly review.**


	9. Day 9

12 Day of Christmas

**A/N: Here's day 9 and there's only three more chapters to go. But don't worry, I'll be writing more stories. I debating with myself if there should be a short sequel to this story. I really don't know yet. As you already know I only own the plot but not the series or the characters. I also do not own Miley Cyrus' song "Santa Claus is coming to town". I don't know who's the original singer to this song is but if you know it please tell me so and I'll update it ASAP. On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…9 Ladies Dancing, 8 Maids-a-Milking, 7 Swans-a-Swimming, 6 Geese-a-Laying, 5 Golden Rings, 4 Colly birds, 3 French Hens, 2 Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

* * *

Day 9:

After what happened yesterday, Akiza couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she gave to Yusei. She touched her lips over and over again. She couldn't believe that she kissed him. _Oh my god, I kissed him and now I'm sure that I love him. His lips are so soft against my lips. Oh I wished I could have kissed him a bit longer_, she thought. The doorbell rang and she went to answer it. When she opened the door, Leo and Luna were standing there.

"Hi Akiza" they said.

"I'm here to practice with my singing" said Luna.

"Alright then, but today I have something in mind. Instead of practicing here, why don't we go to the mall and practice over there?"

"Why?"

"I want you to sing in front of a small crowd. That way you can be ready when you'll be singing tomorrow."

"Okay, then. It's only a small crowd"

They walked their way to the mall. When they arrived Akiza was looking for the karaoke machine where Yusei, Jack and Crow sang the last time. They went up and down searching for that place. They were still walking when Akiza bumped into someone. Leo and Luna bumped into Akiza and the three of them fell down. The person turned around. He is tall that had long white-sliver color hair, light brown eyes, fair color skin and had a yellow marker on his right side of his face.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he asked. He picked up Akiza and the twins.

"I'm okay. I'm the one who should apologize. I wasn't looking where I was going" said Akiza. She looked up and recognized him. "Kalin? Kalin Kessler? Is that you?"

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Akiza. Yusei's friend"

He looked at her and remembered her. "Hi, Akiza, how have you been?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking. By the way this is Leo and Luna"

"It's nice to meet you two" Kalin said. He shook hands with Leo and Luna.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" said Leo.

"So what brings you here back in New Domino?" asked Akiza. The last time she heard of Kalin was when Yusei had rescued him from the mines in Crash Town.

"I receive this letter from Yusei to meet him here. What bring you three here?"

"We're looking for a karaoke machine where Yusei, Jack and Crow last sang"

"Yusei, Jack and Crow sang?" asked Kalin.

"Yeah" said Leo. "And Yusei and Akiza almost kissed"

"Leo!" exclaimed Luna and Akiza. Akiza blushed. Kalin dismissed the last statement Leo said.

"Anyways, I think I have passed by the machine you're looking for. It's on the third floor"

"Thanks Kalin." The three of them started to walk away when Kalin spoke again. "Do you know where the food court is?" he asked.

"We'll take you there" said Luna.

"What about your practice Luna?" asked Leo.

"That can wait. We have all day. Now come on we gotta help him find Yusei. To the food court" said Akiza.

Leo, Luna and Akiza helped Kalin get to the food court and when they arrived to the food court they saw Yusei waiting for Kalin, but he didn't know that Akiza and the twins to be here.

"Hey, Yusei! Over here!" yelled Leo.

Yusei was looking for the voice and saw Kalin with Akiza, Luna and Leo. He didn't expect them to be here. He waved his hand and signals them to come over. Yusei was happy to see Akiza again after what happened yesterday he wanted to know what she was up to. The four of them sat along with Yusei.

"Kalin it's good to see you again"

"Me too Yusei. So what do you want to talk about?"

"I would like for you to come to a Christmas party that these two," he pointed at the twins, "are going to make. It's going to take place at their apartment. So are coming?"

"Sure"

"Alright!" said Leo. Leo's stomach started to rumble and everyone looked at him. They started to laugh.

"Guess someone's hungry" said Kalin.

"Okay, I am hungry. Let's eat first and then Luna can practice her singing."

"So that's why you're here"

"Yup! Akiza wants me to make sure that I can sing in front of an audience, so I won't get nervous for tomorrow" said Luna.

"Good. So what do you guys want to eat?" asked Yusei.

* * *

30 minutes later…

After they finished eating, Akiza, the twins, Yusei and Kalin went to the third floor looking for the karaoke machine. When they arrived, a small boy was singing a short song. Although he couldn't sing very well many people like they way he was singing. When he was finished, many people applauded for him.

"Alright. Let's give this child one more applause" said the announcer. Many people applauded for the kid again. "So which one of you people want to sing?"

"I do" said Luna.

"Alright, then. What's your name little girl?"

"My name is Luna. Can I sing 'Santa Claus is coming to Town' sung by Miley Cyrus?"

"Sure. Anything for you. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Luna as she's going to sing 'Santa Claus is coming to Town' by Miley Cyrus" The audience applauded for Luna. Luna took a deep breath and remembered what Misty had told her a few days ago, _just remember you're singing to a friend or imagine the audience as cute puppies._ Luna looked at Akiza and Yusei. The music began to play as Luna began to sing:

_Oh you better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_You better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town,_

_Santa Claus is coming to town,_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He's making a list_

_He's checking it twice_

_He's gonna find out_

_Who's naughty and nice_

_Santa Claus is coming to town,_

_Santa Claus is coming to town,_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're awake_

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So you better be good for goodness sake,_

_(You better be good for goodness sake)_

_You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_You better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town,_

_Santa Claus is coming to town,_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

Many people clapped along to the song and Luna was enjoying this. She noticed that there were more people in the crowd. She saw Carly, Jack, Mina, Trudge, Crow and Misty standing in the crowd; she smiled and continued to sing:

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're awake_

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So you better be good for goodness sake,_

_(You better be good for goodness sake)_

_You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_You better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town,_

_Santa Claus is coming to town,_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

The audience applauded for Luna and wanted Luna to do another song, but she didn't want to. She got of the small stage and her friends were waiting for her. Her brother hugged her.

"That was so amazing Luna" he said.

"Thank you Leo"

"I agree with your brother" said Misty. "You did great! I think you're ready for tomorrow." Her other friends agreed.

"I know I am, thanks Misty. Thank you Akiza for helping me."

"You're welcome Luna."

"You know that Carly, Jack, Mina, Trudge and Crow are here right?"

Yusei saw them and told them about the relocation of the party.

"Great, then we'll see you on Christmas Eve" said Trudge.

Everyone said goodbye and the twins wanted Yusei and Akiza to help them to decorate their apartment. When they got to the twins' apartment, the twins asked Yusei to take out the Christmas tree from the closet. They also asked Akiza to take out the box that has the Christmas decorations for the tree. The twins saw them go inside the closet and Leo saw this as an opportunity. He closed the door and locked both of them in. Akiza and Yusei heard the door being locked and tried to open the door and heard Leo laughing.

"Open this door now Leo!" said Yusei and Akiza.

"Not until you confess your love" said Leo. Luna on the other hand didn't like the plan but she wanted them to say that they like each other.

In the closet Akiza didn't know what to do. Yusei, on the other hand, had a plan to get out of the closet.

"Akiza"

"Yes Yusei?"

"I have a plan to get out of this closet, but you have to play along. If they want us to confess, then they'll hear the confession" whispered Yusei.

"Okay. But do we have to kiss or something to make it more believable?"

"Anything to get us out"

"Then I'm in"

"Akiza" said Yusei out loud. "There's something I wanted to tell you"

"I'm listening" Akiza played along.

"I've always liked you more as a friend. What I'm trying to say is that I love you so much"

"Oh, Yusei, I always loved you too" Akiza said. "Kiss me"

Leo and Luna couldn't believe what they've heard. Leo ran to his room to grab a camera and take a picture of them kissing.

Inside the closet, Yusei blushed at what she said. 'What?' he mouthed. 'Kiss me' she mouthed back. "If you want to get out, kiss me" she whispered. Yusei had no other choice but to kiss her. He approached her and leaned in. They blushed and when their lips met, they felt sparks ignite inside of them. Akiza wrapped her arm around his neck. Yusei pulled her closer to him and shared their first kiss. Many emotions were clashing inside them. Suddenly they heard the door unlock and saw a flash. They stopped kissing and saw Leo with a camera.

"We're so going to use this as a Christmas greeting card" Leo said.

"Not a chance Leo" Akiza said. Soon Yusei and Akiza were after Leo. They eventually caught him and took the camera away from him. They continued on decorating the twins' apartment. After they were done it was time for Akiza and Yusei to go home.

"We'll see you tomorrow Luna and good luck" Akiza said.

"Thank you so much and I'm sorry for what Leo did. I was against this plan"

"Don't worry Luna. I know it wasn't your fault" Yusei said.

"Goodnight you two"

"Goodnight"

Yusei took Akiza back home and he made sure that she was home safe and sound. Before she went inside she had something to say to Yusei:

"Yusei…I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you I had a great day and…"

"And…"

"And this" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her and she kiss him. Yusei was surprised; he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her back and now no one was there to ruin this blissful moment. They both broke off the kiss and smiled. She said goodnight to him and before she got in her house, Yusei pulled her back to him and kissed her passionately. She broke off the kiss and blushed.

"Goodnight Yusei"

"Goodnight Akiza"

Yusei left and Akiza went back in her house and went to her room. She laid on her bed thinking about the kiss. _I definitely should tell him that I love him._ She touched her lips and could still feel his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 10 is up and there's only two more to go. Kindly review!**


	10. Day 10

12 Days of Christmas

**A/N: Here's Day 10. As you know I don't own the series but I do own the plotline. I also don't own Demi Lovato's song "Wonderful Christmas Time" If you know who's the original singer to this song please tell me. Thanks. On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…10 Lords-a-Leaping, 9 Ladies Dancing, 8 Maids-a-Milking, 7 Swans-a-Swimming, 6 Geese-a-Laying, 5 Golden Rings, 4 Colly birds, 3 French Hens, 2 Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

* * *

Day 10:

Leo and Luna were getting ready to go to school. Today is the last day of classes and today is the talent show. Leo was excited that class would be over and that they would be hanging out with their friends. Although their parents are never around, they will be enjoying the holidays with their closest friends. Before they left, the phone rang. Luna went to get the phone.

"Hello"

"Luna is that you?"

"Mom?"

"Yes, it is you Luna. How are you and your brother doing?"

"We're doing good mom. How's your business trip?"

"It's going okay. I'm calling to let you know that your father and I won't be home for the holidays so we're calling you two wishing you guys to have an early Merry Christmas"

"Thanks mom. I miss you"

"Me too. I gotta go. Tell Leo that I said hi and that I miss him. Bye"

"Bye mom." Luna hung up the phone and Leo asked who called.

"Mom called and she wished us a Merry Christmas. She also said that she misses you"

"Oh. Well we better get to school or we'll be late"

"Right"

Leo and Luna made their way to school on time. Their classmates were talking about what they were going to do over the holidays. Leo spotted Dexter, Bob, Patty and Sly.

"Hey guys, the party is going to be held at our apartment and not at Yusei garage" Leo said.

"Awesome" Dexter said

"Then we'll see you at your house instead" said Bob.

"Luna, are you ready for tonight's talent show?" asked Patty.

"Yeah. Akiza helped me practice"

"That's great. I hope to hear you tonight"

"Thank you"

"You should have heard her singing at the mall yesterday. People were asking her to sing more but she didn't want to" Leo said.

"Really?" said Sly.

"Man we should have been there" Bob said.

Their teacher came in and greeted her class. Class was very short and all the children were send home early because of the talent show. When Leo and Luna was about to head home, they saw Akiza standing there waiting for them to come out.

"So Luna, are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah"

"Do you mind if I took you guys home?"

"Not at all"

Akiza joined along with the twins and when they arrived home, Akiza asked them if they have any food to give at the party.

"No we don't."

"What are we going to give them to eat and drink?" said Leo.

"Why don't we call a restaurant and let them cook for us and them bring the food to us?" Luna said.

"Good idea Luna"

"What about desert?"

"We'll call the cater and order cake and cookies."

"Then let's start calling"

Akiza called the restaurant and order some food for tomorrow and then she called the cater and order cake and cookies for tomorrow. Once she was done calling she decided to buy some plates, spoons, forks and cups for the party. She was going to the party store when she saw Jack and Carly window shopping. She approached the couple and tap on their shoulders. The jumped and saw Akiza.

"Akiza you scared us" said Carly.

"Sorry. What are you guys looking at?"

"We're looking at the small puppies that the pet store is having. There on sale." Jack said.

"Let me see." Akiza saw four small puppies playing and they were so cute. She realized that she was supposed to be buying cups and plates for tomorrow's party. "Can you guys help me buy plates and cups for tomorrow's party?"

"Sure" they said. They made their way to the party store and started to buy green cups, spoons, forks and red plates. Once they were done, they helped Akiza carry the stuff to the twins' apartment. When they arrived, the twins were happy to see Jack and Carly.

"You can put the stuff in the kitchen" said Luna. Akiza took the things to the kitchen.

"Wow this place looks amazing!" Carly said.

"Thanks! Yusei and Akiza helped us decorate the apartment" said Leo.

"When?" asked Jack.

"Yesterday. You guys should have been here. I locked Yusei and Akiza in the closet and I made them confess their love and they actually kissed. I took a picture, but Yusei took it away from me"

"No way! They actually kissed?"

"Yeah"

Akiza walked back in and heard what Leo and Jack were talking about. Akiza was about to say something when Carly pulled her into the kitchen and asked if it was true what Leo said.

"No we didn't confess but we did kiss. We faked it because we wanted to get out"

"So, how was your first kiss with Yusei?" Carly asked.

"Magical. When he took me home I kissed him goodnight and then just as I was about to go in my house, he pulled me back to him and he kissed me"

Carly squealed. She was happy that Akiza got to kiss Yusei. "So when are you going to tell him?"

"I'll tell him tomorrow"

"Good. We better get going, Luna is going to perform tonight and I can't wait to hear what she's going to sing for us"

"Yeah me too"

* * *

Hours later…

The school auditorium got filled up with students, teachers and parents. Luckily for Yusei, Akiza, Carly, Jack and Crow arrived early and were able to get some seats. While more people were arriving the principal of the school walked on stage and spoke.

"Welcome students, teachers and parents to our talent show Christmas special. Tonight we have our students performing for us and showing us that they have talent. So without further ado, let's us present our first performer."

The audience applauds as the first performer. A boy performed a break dance and they were fascinated with his moves. When he was done, they clapped for him. The next performer performed an acrobatic routine. As many student performed for their friends and family, Luna was nervous that she won't be able to sing in front of the whole school. She felt pressured. The principal called out the next performer.

"Up next is Luna and she's going to sing for us. So give it up for Luna."

The audience applauded as Luna walked up stage and saw many known and unknown faces staring at her. She took in a deep breath and relaxed. She saw her friends in the crowd and they gave her thumbs up. With that, Luna felt a lot better. She remembered what Misty had told her. She looked at her friends and the music began to play and she began to sing:

_(La da di da)_

_Mood is right, the spirits up_

_We're here tonight and that's enough_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_The party's on, the feeling is here_

_That only comes, this time of year_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_The choir of children sings their song_

_They practiced all year long!_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la_

The audience clapped along with the music and her friends were awe by her singing. Luna looked at her friends and she smiled and she continued to sing:

_(Yeah)_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time (Christmas time)_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_The word is out about the town_

_To lift your glass and don't look down_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time (Christmas time)_

_Simply having a wonderful Christmas time_

As Luna was done singing, the audience got up from their seats and applauded for Luna. They asked Luna if she could sing that song again. She was so happy that she decided to sing again. After the talent show was over, Luna went over to see her friends and they congratulated her on her singing. Jack gave Luna some white roses while Crow gave her a teddy bear.

"Thanks you guys. This was the best night of my life."

"You're welcome Luna" said Crow

"That's what friends are for" Yusei said.

"Don't forget about the party. We'll be waiting for you guys." Leo said

"Don't worry, we'll be there!"

"Well we better go home" said Luna. "Thanks for your support"

"Bye, see you tomorrow"

Everyone went back home and were excited for tomorrow's party. Akiza was more excited than the rest because tomorrow she's going to confess her love to Yusei.

* * *

**A/N: Day 11 and day 12 will be posted tomorrow and both chapters will be longer than the rest of the chapters. I decided to give you the readers an early present by giving you the last two chapters. As always, kindly review.**


	11. Day 11

12 Days of Christmas

**A/N: Here's day 11. I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's character or the Jonas Brothers song 'Joyful Kings'. But I do own the plotline. Chapter 12 will be posted up soon. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…11 Pipers Piping, 10 Lords-a-Leaping, 9 Ladies Dancing, 8 Maids-a-Milking, 7 Swans-a-Swimming, 6 Geese-a-Laying, 5 Golden Rings, 4 Colly birds, 3 French Hens, 2 Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

_

* * *

_

Day 11:

Leo and Luna woke up excited because today there is no school until the end of New Years Day. Luna went to the kitchen to make breakfast for herself and her brother, while her brother was taking a shower. When he was done, he changed into his usual clothing and joined Luna for breakfast. When they were finished eating, Luna went to take a shower and her brother went to watch TV. When she came out she changed into a baby blue dress that has a black bow tied on the back. She put on a white sweater and her black flat shoes. She did her usual pigtails and went to see her brother. She saw him watching TV and saw that he was wearing his usual clothing.

"Leo, aren't you going to dress up?" she asked.

"Why? The party isn't until tonight. Why should I dress up into something nice?"

"Because we're the one who's hosting this party and we have to look good for the party"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll go and change." He went to his room and changed into a navy blue tuxedo with a white shirt and a red tie. "Satisfied?"

"Yup!" Leo rolled his eyes.

* * *

At Akiza's house, Akiza woke up with a big smile on her face. Tonight she's going to confess her love to Yusei and sing him a song. Her parents walked in her room and saw her smiling.

"Good morning Akiza" her parents said.

"Good morning mom and dad"

"Tell us why are you so happy" asked her mom.

"Because I'm going to a party with my friends and celebrate Christmas with them. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all. So is there another reason why you're happy?"

Akiza didn't want her parents to know that she was going to confess her love to Yusei. Her parents had a feeling that Akiza is falling in love with him. They know that she's been hang out with him all last week. Her father would be happy if Yusei and Akiza would become a couple. After all, he saved her more than once and he's forever in debt with him.

"Yeah, I'm going to do something that I've never done before"

"Oh, okay. Would you join us to eat breakfast?"

"Sure. But first let me get ready." Akiza got out of bed and took a shower. Once she was done, she changed into her regular clothing when she realized that she needed a change of style. She took out the red dress that Misty had bought her a few days back and she put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and was fascinated by the way she looked. She took out a white sweater to cover her shoulders and arms and then put on her red flat shoes and took off her necklace. She looked at herself one last time and was satisfied. When she walked out of her room, her parents loved the way she looked.

"Wow! Look at my little girl!" said her father.

"You look amazing sweetie!" her mother said.

"Thanks! Now let's go eat breakfast as a family"

* * *

At Yusei's house, Jack woke up happy because he is going to spend his day with Carly and then go to the party with her. Crow is also happy because today and tomorrow he is off from work for the holidays and that he's going to spend his holidays with his friends. Yusei, on the other hand, is happier than Jack and Crow. Yusei is going to confess his love to Akiza. These last few days, he and Akiza were flirting so much. They even got to kiss. He went to look at the present that he got for Akiza at the mall. He looked at the necklace as it shined and he also looked at the ring that he got for her. Inside the ring there is an engraving that said '_My One & Only True Love'_. He had a feeling that Akiza felt the same way as he did. As he got out of bed and head his way to the bathroom, he heard Crow yelling at Jack to get out of the bathroom.

"Come on Jack! You're not the only one who lives here you know. There are other people that gotta use the bathroom too!"

"Don't rush me you idiot! The more you try to get me out the more I stay inside."

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot? Speak for yourself!"

Jack opened the door and Crow saw this as an opportunity. He pulled Jack out of the bathroom and locked Jack out.

"Hey! I was still using the bathroom you know!"

"Too bad." Crow opened the water and then he was taking a shower. Jack knocked the door very loudly.

"Hey! I still gotta use the bathroom. Crow let me in!"

"Come one Jack. Relax. Why are you in a rush?" asked Yusei.

"I have a date with Carly and I gotta meet her soon. Crow let me in!" yelled Jack.

"No. You gotta learn how to wait" said Crow.

Yusei decided to eat breakfast since he couldn't use the bathroom. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Noon…**

Carly was waiting for Jack to come and pick her up for their date. Jack came two minutes late and got off from his Duel Runner. He apologized for arriving late.

"That's okay. As long as you're here, I'm happy."

"Good. I have a surprise for you"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm positive that you're going to love it!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Jack handed Carly an extra helmet and rode behind Jack. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he drove off. They arrived to their destination: a garden. Carly got out of the Duel Runner and looked around the area. She loved it so much that she jumped like a five year old.

"Thank you Jack. I love it!" she jumped towards Jack and he caught her. He spun her around and Carly giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in the mouth.

"I'm glad that you liked it"

* * *

**6 pm**

Akiza arrived to the twins' apartment to make sure that their delivery arrived on time. Luna noticed that Akiza looked different. She wasn't wearing her usual clothing but the dress she had on made her look so pretty. She also noticed that she kept looking out the window. _Sure she's waiting for the delivery to arrive but what else is she waiting for_. The doorbell rang and Luna went to answer it. It was the delivery guy with their order.

"Akiza, the delivery's here"

"I'm coming" She walked up to the door and asked the delivery guy to take it to the kitchen while she took out her money to pay. When the delivery guy placed the food in the kitchen he saw Akiza and asked:

"Is this your child?"

Akiza looked at him like he was crazy. "Do I look like the mother of this child? I'm only 18 years old and she's 11 years old."

"I'm sorry Miss. I thought that she was your daughter since you look so…mature"

"Here's your money. Now get out!" She pushed the delivery guy out and slammed the door. The doorbell rang again and Akiza opened the door and started to yell. "I thought I told you to get out!"

"Hey, Akiza. Are you okay?" Akiza opened her eyes and saw Yusei standing there.

"Yusei, I'm so sorry. I thought you were that delivery guy" blush Akiza.

"It's okay. What happened?"

"The delivery guy made a bad assumption thinking that Luna's my daughter."

_Well she does have the body_, thought Yusei. "Just ignore him. Did the food come?"

"Yeah, but now we're waiting for the cake to come."

Yusei noticed the way Akiza was dressed. She is wearing a red dress with a medium size black bow in the middle of the dress. The way she looked was amazing. He was mesmerized by her look. He loves the way she was looking. Akiza noticed that Yusei was staring at her and she waved her hand in front of his face. He was back into reality and saw her hand. He blushed.

"I'm sorry. I guessed I spaced out"

"You had me worry. So what are you thinking?"

"You're beautiful tonight!" he blurted out.

"Thank you Yusei. You're not that bad yourself"

The doorbell rang again and this time Yusei went to answer the door. Another delivery guy had a cake and a box of cookies. "Here's your delivery sir." Yusei took the box of cookies. He told the delivery guy to place the cake in the kitchen while he followed him in and placed the cookies in the table. Akiza was waiting for the delivery guy so she can pay him when Leo came out of his room.

"So did the food come? Is the cake here?" he asked excitingly.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen"

The delivery guy came out along with Yusei. The delivery guy saw Akiza and Leo and turned around and saw Yusei right behind him. It was silence when Luna appeared.

"What a nice family you have sir"

"Thank you. But I'm too young to have a family. I'm 19 years old, she's 18 years old" he pointed at Akiza, "and those two are 11 years old"

"I'm so sorry. I gotta go."

"Yeah, I think you should leave." He handed the delivery guy the money before Akiza could get mad.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

The party just got started and the first to arrive is Dexter, Bob, Patty and Sly. Akiza and Luna gave them plates so they can pick out their food. The doorbell rang and Leo answered it. Trudge and Mina were standing there. Leo greeted them and told them to go to the kitchen. Just as Leo is about to close the door, Jack and Carly hold the door open.

"Hey aren't you going to let us in" said Carly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you guys"

"That's okay Leo"

Leo told Jack and Carly to go to the kitchen. When they arrived to the kitchen, Carly saw Mina with Trudge. Mina also saw Jack and Carly holding hands. _I guess he's happier with her than he is with me,_ Mina though. Mina noticed that Carly looked different. She wasn't wearing her glasses and they way she was dressed was also different too. Trudge was happy picking out food while Carly approached both of them and greeted them.

"Hi Trudge, hi Mina. How have you guys been?"

Trudge looked at Carly and he almost didn't recognize her. "Carly? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Carly. I know it's hard to believe that I changed."

"Yeah, you look great. So who did you come along?" asked Mina.

"I came with my boyfriend Jack" she replied happily.

"So you and Jack are going steady?"

"Yup! I can't believe that he made me his girlfriend. I love him so much that I'm grateful to have him by my side"

"Congrats Carly" said Trudge.

Carly waved them goodbye. Mina came to the party happy, but now she's sad. She now knows that Jack loves Carly and that she'll never have a chance with him. She excused herself and went outside the apartment. Tears came out and she began to cry. Trudge wasn't dumb to leave Mina alone, so he joined her outside and talked to her.

"Mina, are you okay?"

"Yeah…well actually no I'm not. I need someone to talk to"

"I'm listening"

"I…I…don't know what to say…I love Jack with all my heart, but now that I see that he's happy with Carly…it breaks my heart to know that he loves her." Mina began to cry again. Trudge hugged Mina and he held her tightly. It also breaks his heart knowing that Mina is suffering.

"Mina, please stop crying. It breaks my heart that you're crying for the wrong person. There are many other people that you can make them happy…Mina what I'm trying to say is that you should love someone else that's going to love you back."

"I don't know if I want to."

"You should. You should give love a try one more time with someone else other than Jack."

"Yeah, like who?"

"Like…umm…like…me" he said quietly.

Mina looked up at Trudge and saw him looking away from her. Mina didn't know that he loves her. Sure they're great friends and all and she had a feeling that he loves her. But she didn't expect him to confess it to her. _Maybe I should give love a try._

"Thank you Trudge"

"For what?"

"For making me feel better" He looked at her and she smiled. She hugged him back and just as he let go. Mina held his hand and gave it a short squeeze. She approached him and gave him a short kiss on the cheek. She went back inside and he was happy to make her happy again.

More guests arrived. Crow, Kalin, and Misty came together to the party. Jack was happy that Kalin is here to celebrate with them. Martha and the kids from the orphanage also came and they were happy that they got to celebrate their first Christmas. Once everyone was done eating, some of the people began to talk while the others began to dance. Everyone was enjoying the celebration.

* * *

**Almost midnight…**

Leo and Luna got everyone into a big circle. Leo made sure that everyone was wide awake. Luna went to the closet and took out a glass figure of baby Jesus. When she came back into the living room, everyone was quiet. Luna gave the glass figurine to Akiza and she took the baby in her arms. She placed the baby in the crib that was underneath the Christmas tree. Once she placed it there, Luna began to sing:

_Joy to the world! The Lord is come!_

_Let earth receive her King!_

_Let every heart prepare him room!_

_And heaven and nature sing_

Leo:_ (Heaven and nature sing)_

_Let heaven and nature sing_

_Let heaven, heaven and nature sing_

Leo:

_We three kings of Orient are_

_Bearing gifts we travel so far_

_Field and mountain, moor and mountain,_

Luna:

_Joy to the world! The Lord is come!_

_Let earth receive her king!_

Leo:_ (Yeah!)_

_Let every heart prepare him room!_

_And heaven and nature sing_

Leo:_ (Heaven and nature sing)_

_Let heaven and nature sing_

_Let heaven, heaven and nature sing_

Luna:

_Born a king on Bethlehem's plain,_

_Gold I bring to crown Him again,_

_King forever, ceasing never_

Leo:_ (Whoa!)_

"Come on everyone sing with us" said the twins. Everyone sang along with the twins. As they sing, the held each other's hand:

_Joy to the world! The Lord is come!_

_Let earth receive her King!_

_Let every heart prepare him room!_

_And heaven and nature sing_

_Let heaven and nature sing_

_Let heaven, heaven and nature, heaven and nature sing_

_(Oh! Oh! Oh!)_

Everyone clapped their hands and the clock struck. It was midnight.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 12 is the continuation of Chapter 11. I don't think I'll be able to post up chapter 12 tonight since right now I'm going to the Laundromat since it's going to be busy tomorrow and it's going to be closed on Christmas Day. As always, kindly review!**


	12. Day 12

12 Days of Christmas

**A/N: So like I said before, this is the last chapter of the story. Day 12 is the continuation of Day 11; it's still midnight in this chapter. I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's character or Mariah Carey's song 'All I Want for Christmas is You'. I would like to thank all the people that reviewed my story and all of those who put this story as their favorite story. I would also like to thank the following people:**

**RunoandAkiza, wheeliebreaker2, Hysterical Insanity, Loviigirl22, rosepetals98, Chibi Duelist, and CelticGirl7 for reviewing this story. You guys are awesome! On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…12 Drummers Drumming, 11 Pipers Piping, 10 Lords-a-Leaping, 9 Ladies Dancing, 8 Maids-a-Milking, 7 Swans-a-Swimming, 6 Geese-a-Laying, 5 Golden Rings, 4 Colly birds, 3 French Hens, 2 Turtle Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree_

* * *

Day 12:

Midnight…

"Merry Christmas everyone!" exclaimed Leo.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Leo" said everyone else.

"Let's party!" yelled Crow.

Everyone cheered. Music was being played. Jack and Carly began to dance. Misty decided to dance with Kalin. Although he never danced before, he decided to go for it. Martha told Yusei and Akiza that she had to go home and take the kids back home and sleep.

"I had a great time. Thanks for inviting me and the kids to the party" Martha said.

"You're welcome" said Yusei.

"Kids, it's time to go home now. Don't forget to say thank you to Yusei and the twins"

The kids ran up to Martha all of them in a single line, "Thank you Yusei! Thank you Leo and Luna! This is the best night of our lives. Bye! Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you! Bye! Take care of yourselves" said Yusei and the twins.

Once Martha left along with the kids, the twins decided that the gift exchange should begin. Leo was the first one to give his present to Crow. Crow took Leo's present and opened it up. He was given a picture of all the gang. Crow was happy.

"Thanks Leo"

"You're welcome"

Up next was Luna. She gave her present to Jack. Jack took his present from her and opened it with such excitement. When he was done opening it he was happy. Luna has given him a coffee machine along with his favorite coffee.

"This present is great Luna. Thanks"

"You're welcome! I actually had help from Carly. So you should also thank her too"

"Thank you my love" he kissed Carly on the lips.

"You're welcome sweetie"

Crow was next to give his present to Luna. She took the present from him. When she opened her present, she was shocked.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is exactly what I wanted." She pulled out a light pink glittery dress and with it came along her ballet shoes. "Thank you Crow"

"Glad you like it. I had help from Jack, so you should also thank him too."

"Thank you Jack!"

"You're welcome."

Jack gave Leo his present. Leo snatches his gift away from Jack and started to tear open his present. When he was done unwrapping it, he jumped up and down.

"This is the best gift ever. A game console with a game included. Thank you Jack!" Leo ran up to Jack and hugged him.

"Good. You should also thank Crow. He helped me pick the present."

Leo let go of Jack and ran towards Crow. He jumped on Crow that they both fell back. Everyone else laugh.

"Thank you, Crow"

"Aww! It was nothing really! Plus, me and Jack have one more present for you and for your sister."

"Really?" asked the twins.

"Yeah" said Jack. "Close your eyes. When I count up to three you open them."

"Okay." The twins closed their eyes while Crow brought in a cage with two parakeets.

"One...Two...Three...Now open your eyes" said Jack.

The twins opened their eyes and saw Crow holding a bird cage. It had two parakeets in it.

"Wow! Our very first pet!" Leo said.

"They're beautiful" said Luna. Dexter, Bob, Patty and Sly were amazed that they were given a pet as a present.

"Thank you Jack and Crow" the twins said.

"It was nothing!" they both said.

The last one to exchange gifts was Akiza and Yusei. Yusei approached towards Akiza and he took out two small boxes out of his jacket. He gave the first box to Akiza and she took it. She opened the box and saw a diamond heart shaped necklace.

"Yusei, it's beautiful. Thank you! I love it! Can you put it on me right now?"

"Sure." He went behind her as he put on her necklace that he gave her. When he was done, she faced him and smiled. _Akiza sure does look so beautiful with the necklace on, _Yusei though. Yusei gave the second box to Akiza and she opened it. It was a ruby heart shape ring. She took the ring out of the box and before she put on her finger, Yusei grabbed her hand. He took the ring from her and he showed the engraving on the ring. _My One & Only True Love_, it said. No way, is he telling me that he loves me. I must be dreaming. No this real.

"Akiza, I want you to know that I'm in love with you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" asked Yusei.

Akiza always wanted to hear him say that he loves her and exactly what she wanted to hear. Everyone else in the apartment was waiting for Akiza's response. She got closer to Yusei and without saying a word; she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward until her lips met his. The kiss was so passionate that everyone else applauded for the new couple. Akiza broke off the kiss and looked at him.

"Yes I do want to be your girlfriend"

Yusei forgot that everyone was there that he kissed her full on the mouth. She also kissed him back. This time the kiss was much longer than the first. They felt like fireworks exploding inside of them. They soon stop kissing and they were catching their breaths.

"Are you ready for your present?" she asked Yusei.

"I'm ready."

"Good." Akiza took out a CD from her bag and put the CD in the stereo. She signal at Carly and Mina to come with her and they both went up to her. Akiza gave them a paper that had the lyrics to the song and told them that they only need to sing the one that she highlighted. Both of them agreed. The music began to play and Akiza got ready to sing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for Christmas is..._  
She lifts up her hand and points towards...

_You...yeah_

...Yusei.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

Carly and Mina:_ (And I) _

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

Carly and Mina:_ (Ahhh) _

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you..._

Carly and Mina: _you baby_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

Carly and Mina:_ (And I) _

_I'm gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

Carly and Mina:_ (Ahhh) _

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

_Oh all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere _

Carly and Mina:_ (so brightly baby)_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air _

Carly and Mina:_ (oh)_

_And everyone is singing _

Carly and Mina:_ (oh yeah)_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside the door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You_

Carly and Mina:

_All I want for Christmas is you baby..._

_All I want for Christmas is you baby..._

_All I want for Christmas is you baby..._

_All I want for Christmas is you baby..._

Everyone clapped. Yusei loved his present. Carly walked up to Jack and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mina was also given a kiss on the cheek by Trudge.

Akiza walked up to Yusei, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Yusei, there's something I've always wanted to tell you. I love you from the bottom of my heart."

"This is the best present I've ever got. You've made me the happiest person alive. I love you too." They kissed again, that Leo started to gag.

"Enough with the kissing! Once is enough"

"Calm down Leo. You're just jealous" teased Luna.

"Me jealous? As If!"

"You're jealous because you haven't gotten your first kiss"

"I so did get my first kiss"

"With who?"

"Some girl" he turned away from Luna.

"Liar! You've haven't kissed anyone except for mom"

Leo's face was turning red. Dexter and Bob laughed at Leo. "Stop it you guys! I bet you guys had never got your first kiss"

"I did as a matter of fact. My first kiss was when I was 9 years old" said Dexter.

"Liar!" yelled Leo.

"Ask Bob or even Patty"

Leo looked at Bob and Patty. They both nodded. Leo was shocked. Sly was getting bored with the conversation that he decided to go home.

"I gotta go home now. Thanks for inviting me" Sly said.

"I'll walk you up to the door" said Luna. Luna took Sly up to the door and just as he is about to leave, Crow whistled at them. He pointed up and Luna and Sly saw something hanging on the door, it was a mistletoe. This caught everyone's attention and Luna began to blush. Sly, on the other hand, was not happy. Everyone was waiting for them to kiss. Luna didn't know what to do but to kiss him. She closed her eyes and was leaning towards him. Sly saw Luna leaning in that he closed his eyes and gave her a short quick kiss on the cheek. Since the both of them had their eyes closed, they didn't know that they kissed on the lips. Luna felt something soft on her lips that she opened her eyes and saw Sly's face up close. Luna broke off the kiss and took a step back. Sly opened his eyes. He thought that he kissed her on the cheek but boy he was wrong. He face was turning red he start to look away from the spectators. Everyone applauded for Luna's first kiss. Sly left immediately while Leo looked at his sister. _How is it possible that she gets her first kiss and not me_, thought Leo.

Luna walked back in and whispered to Leo, "By the way that counts as my first kiss. Looks like you're the only one who hasn't been kissed." Leo was very mad.

* * *

Dexter, Bob and Patty were picked up by their parents at one in the morning. They thanked them for the party. The party went on all night until three in the morning. Misty and Kalin decided it was time to go home. They thanked everyone and left. Misty got out of the door before she walked with Kalin. Thankfully she did avoid the mistletoe. Trudge and Mina also decided to go home and thank them for inviting them to the party. Once they left, the twins decided that the gang should sleep at their apartment for tonight only. Everyone agreed and everyone went to their perspective rooms. Jack snuck out of his room and went into Carly's bedroom. He wanted to spend his night with her. Yusei also snuck out of his room and went into Akiza's room. Akiza had no idea that Yusei had entered in her room. He closed the door quietly and hugged Akiza from behind. Akiza jumped and saw Yusei's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yusei, what are you doing here?"

"I want to spend the night with you." He kissed her on the neck. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." She turned around and kissed Yusei. Once they were done kissing, they both went to bed and sleep. Akiza was very happy. She slept peacefully in his arms.

* * *

Morning…

Akiza woke up and saw that she was sleeping with Yusei. She saw him sleeping peacefully that she kissed him awake. He started to open his eyes and saw Akiza kissing him.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning handsome"

"Had a good night sleep?"

"Yeah"

Leo burst in their room that he jumped on their bed like a five year old. "Look it's snowing! Come and see the snow"

Yusei and Akiza got out of bed and saw snow falling. Yes, this was the best Christmas ever.

**A/N: So this is the end. Thank you so much for liking and reviewing this story. Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad to one and all. I won't be back within two weeks. Enjoy this holiday as much as you can.**


End file.
